The Doctors Loves His Screwdriver
by Devinisfab
Summary: While The Doctor was asleep the Tardis was raided and his sonic screwdriver was stolen, so of course he goes to get it back. This is the first chapter of my first story.
1. Chapter 1

~ **This is my first chapter of my first story, so thank you for reading and feel free to give me any constructive criticism~**

"I'm so sorry doctor, while you were asleep: Simterans busted in here, raided the Tardis, stole your sonic screwdriver, and I couldn't do anything about it, they pushed on in and I called your name but you sleep so heavy the world would explode and you wouldn't wak-"

"Shh" The Doctor interrupted.

"How did they even get in? The doors are impenetrable, the only way in is the key, and the key is in my pocket."

"I kinda…uh…let them in." I mumble as the room falls silent and The Doctor stares at me with fury in his eyes.

"You did what?!" He asks in an intimidating tone of voice. A tone much like my father frequently used with me before I started traveling through time and space with The Doctor.

"They knocked on the door." I say softly.

"And you answered it?! We are in the middle of space! You don't just open the door when you hear someone knock!" The Doctor says in bewilderment. His anger suddenly fades away when he notices the cut across my left cheek.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? He rushes towards me like a concerned mother.

"I'm fine, they just pushed through the door so fast I fell." I try not to exaggerate my wound, and the doctor suddenly dashes towards the console.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he opens up a compartment in the center.

"I'm going to get my sonic back, I love that thing." As he digs through the compartment he carelessly tosses aside random things that I couldn't explain if I tried.

"Aha!" He yells as he runs around the console. In his hand he's carrying a black cube with wires coming out of all sides. He slams it onto an empty spot on the console and begins to connect random wires to the cube. As he connects the next wire it flashes and sparks start to fly everywhere.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen." He says as he scratches his head.

"Doctor what are you doing?" I ask him as he connects random wires and presses all sorts of buttons. He stops and looks at me as if I've offended him.

"Humans." He scoffs and continues to pull levers and press buttons.

"Simterans, a neat race really, they put trackers on every soldier. You see, the Simterans are bred for war, running away from combat is punishable by death. Lucky for me, my Tardis picks up any wireless controlled device."

"Like Wi-Fi?" I ask, interrupting his tangent.

"Like Wi-Fi? Like Wi-Fi? Humans I swear to gallifrey. If I can get into that signal and trace them to wherever they are." As he finishes talking he switches a lever into place and the Tardis begins to shake and sparks emit from the control panel like a firework display. After a couple minutes we hit something hard, which I'm going to assume was us landing.

"Here we go then" The Doctor says as he puts on his suit jacket.

"You mean we're just gonna go out there?" I panic and run towards him.

"Precisely." He says as he swings open the Tardis doors and steps out onto a large ship filled with thousands of Simterans soldiers. In an instant they all turn towards us with their guns aimed and ready to fire. The Doctor straightens his bowtie and says,

"Hello, I'm The Doctor." After a long pause and awkward silence, the sea of soldier's part and a man steps out from the crowd.

"Now you're definitely not a Simterans." The Doctor says with confusion in his eyes. "I'd say human, year two thousand and twenty." The Doctor says as he takes a step back. He seemed fearless and strong, as if he could take over the world with a snap of his fingers, and I could tell the men in the room and all of the walls themselves were pierced with his stone cold expression, but I have traveled with the doctor long enough to know that means he is terrified. The doctor is rarely ever terrified, and if he's terrified, then I am completely petrified.

"May I ask what a doctor riding in a police box is doing on my ship?" The man says as he cocks his large gun.

"Well quite frankly I don't know what you're talking about, because that's not a police box that's my ship. A Tardis type 40 Also known as a grade 141 ship Therefore," The Doctor takes a large breath, "according to the shadow proclamation law 1-7-8-4-5-6 Delta Bravo, you have unlawfully raided my ship and stolen something that belongs to me and, well," he pauses searching for words that won't make him sound like a child begging for a toy "I want it back." He failed.

The man goes silent and stares at the doctor immensely. He then begins to chuckle and turns to his soldiers.

"Seize the box and put them in a cell!"

The Doctors' eyes widen and he begins to step backwards with his hands up. They grab us and lift us off the ground carrying us towards a wide door in the back of the ship.

"You can't do this! You don't understand, these are intergalactic laws! You can't do this." The Doctor screams as he tries to fight the Simterans off.


	2. Chapter 2

We are carried down a maze of grey walls and prison cells. I have stopped fighting by now and I just slouch in the arms of the soldiers hoping the doctor has a way out of this.

I hear the doctor whispering to himself, "left, left, right, no wait! Left, right, left, left, right, ohhh no that's not it! Right, right, left, left…"

We begin to reach cells with average bars like the kind you would see on a procedural cop show. The many cells are filled with massive amounts of different species all depressed and reaching out towards us for help. We reach an empty cell next to a room occupied by what seemed to be a giant snail.

They open the gate and push us in and on the ground, then slam the gate shut. The doctor stands up and paces back and forth thinking to himself.

"Why, why, why would they want my sonic? It has no use to them, WAIT... no never mind. It's not a weapon it's a screwdriver why a screwdriver?"

"To fix things?" I chime in.

"No, no, don't be stupid. Wait, no, that's brilliant you're a genius!" The Doctor pinches my cheeks, in a way that seems condescending, well at least to me considering I'm already agitated with him.

"Simterans are a proud and hateful race, they would never let a human lead them! It's all psychologically connected, they are specifically programmed to take orders from the only being with the same memories and consciousness of their leader. When a leader dies, a Simteran with the equivalent intelligence and experience is chosen at random."

"How are we going to get out of here Doctor?" I say as I begin to get the notion The Doctor doesn't have a plan.

"What do you mean? We are not leaving until this situation is handled, we can't just get up and leave with a situation like this!" The doctor clearly states with disappointment.

"Oh great so we're just going to sit her rotting in a cell until everything is all butterflies and sunshine?! You are just ridiculous! You want to run around and save the universe, yet when you don't have your little special sonic screwdriver your idea of a plan is, sit in a cell and wait! You may be 1,000 years old but if you haven't checked lately, I'm not a timelord like you, I can't just sit around and waste my life! I came with you to get away from my boring uninteresting life, with my abusive father and absent mother because I wanted to be happy! Now I am just going to end up dead in a cell on a random spaceship in the middle of space!" I stare at the doctor with a furious anger burning in my eyes as I gasp for breathe after my angry tangent.

The Doctor stares at me with eyes wide open and his mouth down to his knees. He quietly and shyly mumbles out "I snagged the key to the cell on the way here."

Embarrassment suddenly rushes over me,

"Why did I say those things?" I say to myself. The doctor has never let me down why have I lost my faith in him now of all times? He reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out a large odd shaped key and reaches around the bar to unlock the door.

He opens the door and waits holding it open for me to exit.

With my embarrassment drawn on my face, I put my head down and walk out the door as an awkward silence hovers over us.

The Doctor instantly starts pacing down the hallways quickly and without reason. As I struggle to keep up with him we come to a dead end,

"Doctor, Do you know where we're going?" I ask, aware of how rhetorical it was.

"Well I was kind of just hoping I would get lucky." The doctor mutters to himself. "Okay new plan," The doctor says as he starts running down the aisle hitting the prison bars as hard as he can.  
"Come on Deb! Make some noise." He says to me with that smile on his face that basically yells "I'm smart, look at me,"

I follow him on the other side of the hallway hitting the bars and yelling.

After a few minutes of constant noise I hear soldiers making their way down the hallway. The loud stomping, the loud breathing, and grunting from afar.

"Let's go!" The Doctor says grabbing my arm and pulling me back to our cell.

The doctor softly pulls the gate to where it looks closed at a glance but can easily be pushed open.

"Deb, pretend to be worried!" The Doctor says quickly falling to the ground grasping his stomach letting out fake groans of pain.

Two soldiers holding very large guns, reach the cell and I quickly cling to the bars.

"Help him please, he needs a Doctor!" I yell out as I cling to the bars begging.

The Simterans pause and look at each other. One of them grunts and they both reach towards their belt loop for their keys.

Before they notice the keys are missing the doctor jumps up and swings open the door, knocking them both backwards.

He runs forward and grabs both the guns from their hands and tosses me one.

"Alright stop right there!" The Doctor says as he cocks the gun. I quickly aim the large gun at them pretending I have any clue how this thing works,

"Lead us to my blue box and nobody gets hurt." The Doctor says in the most intimidating voice I've ever heard from him.

They put up their hands and begin to lead us down the long hallways as The Doctor and I follow with our guns aimed at their backs.

We reach the Large opening we first landed the Tardis in, we are met with Tons of Simterans all barricading the entrance.

"Why didn't I think this would happen?" The Doctor says taking a step back.

He quickly aims his gun at a panel at the back wall and fires. In a quick burst of green light it hits the panel explodes and emits a large blast of sparks and the room falls dark.

"Run." The Doctor grabs my hand leading me left of the ship as I fight hard to let my eyes adjust to the pitch black room. The sound of many feet running behind us echoes throughout the room.

The Doctor quickly takes a left turn and up a flight up metal stairs, carefully helping me up.

"The Simterans have almost no sense of adjustment to light one of their great weaknesses, we have 15 minutes and 22 seconds till the backup generators kick on and we're exposed once again, so let's move quickly, yeah?"


End file.
